


Lilies

by kritiquer



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2018, Fluff, M/M, entry for 2018 coc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritiquer/pseuds/kritiquer
Summary: Simon works at a flower shop, and one day finally decides to strike a conversation with the boy that always buys lilies
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 61





	Lilies

**SIMON**

The shop was quaint, and squished in between a bustling cafe and a quiet bookshop. It often went unnoticed by most, which is why it took Simon by surprise when the door opened unexpectedly on a lazy Wednesday. He looked up to greet his customer from the counter, but paused when he saw the subconscious scowl crossing the man’s face. He was striking, no doubt, with sharp bone structure and a shock of dark hair. 

“Can I help you with anything?” 

No response. Simon shrugged and continued to scroll through his phone, passing a picture of Agatha. She was at the beach, her face alight and carefree as she held a dog in her arms. He’d been bitter when she’d broke up with him out of the blue, but it had been for the best. They were better left as friends, and the awkward iciness remaining between had melted on its own. 

“Are you done texting or do you need another minute? It’s not like I have anywhere to go after this.” 

Simon dropped his phone in surprise, picking it up sheepishly. The stranger’s voice was annoyingly posh, even with its air of irritation. 

“Sorry about that,” Simon apologized, “I’m usually not used to having customers on Wednesday afternoons. No one really comes here anymore, not after that larger florist shop opened a few blocks down.” 

_ Great, remind him that he should be at your competition instead. _ But when Simon met his eyes, he realized the man probably wasn’t listening to his babble in the first place. 

“Just that bouquet, then?” Simon continued, and the man nodded. 

He rung it up quickly and made sure the lilies were in order before handing them to the man. He nodded again in thanks before departing, leaving behind the sweet smell of bergamot. 

*

He was back. Simon made sure to keep his phone firmly on the counter as he watched the man skim through the aisles, examining several bouquets before settling on the same one as last time. He plopped it down on the counter, and Simon pretended to be occupied with something else before ringing it up. 

“So, are these for your girlfriend? Or boyfriend?” 

The man narrowed his eyes, and Simon regretted opening his mouth at all. 

“For my mother.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Simon returned his change swiftly, “forget I asked.” 

“How did you know--” 

“Lilies. They’re usually used at funerals and such. I mean I shouldn’t have assumed or anything, but that’s typically the case.” 

“Oh. Right. Thanks for these,” he leaned in to take the flowers, and Simon glimpsed a sliver of amusement in his steely grey eyes. 

“No problem,” Simon responded, watching him leave. 

_ Will you be here next week?  _ The words were on the tip of his tongue as the man walked out the door, and Simon slumped onto the counter. 

*

BAZ 

He was gorgeous. With his blissfully plain blue eyes and a tangle of blond curls, drooping over his forehead. He was the reason Baz went to that particular shop in the first place, despite it being nothing short of a ghost shop. Baz had noticed him wearing a t-shirt marketing the shop while he was at the cafe next door, chatting with the purple-haired barista. 

He strolled into the shop now, biting back a smile after the man’s face lit up. Baz had made an effort to be back every Wednesday, and it had been almost a month now. He still didn’t know the man’s name, and they had barely exchanged more words after that one conversation. 

He dropped the bouquet lightly onto the counter, cursing whoever had decided against using name tags. 

“So, uhm,” he paused, waiting for Baz to fill in the gap with his name. 

“Baz.” 

“Baz. Where are you headed after this?” 

“To my mum’s grave, but do you want to meet up some other time?” 

The man took a while to respond, and Baz felt himself second-guessing his question. They weren’t even friends-- 

“Yeah, sure. I’m Simon, by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you, Simon,” Baz said, as Simon handed him the bouquet. 

It wasn’t until he was almost at the door when he felt a piece of folded paper taped to a fold in the plastic, and Baz opened it curiously. Sure enough, in messy handwriting, were the words “call me?” and a number. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sourcherrysconess on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
